epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt Heal Competition
Welcome one and all to a fabulous new event. This isn’t new. There has been three of these already… Shut the fuck up, Neo. I didn’t hire you to contradict me in the fucking first paragraph. Just get your fat Michael Cera ass doing whatever it is you do for this. Idk. Clean the toilets or some shit. Anyways, now that little interruption has been dealt with, let’s get right into the discussion. Dude, why are you quoting Keemstar. Who the fuck is that? Seriously, fuck you, Neo. I just want to do a nice and normal introduction and you feel the need to pipe up with your own comments every other fucking sentence. Right, back to this. I am very proud to present- We. Fine. We are very proud to present to you, the Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt/Heal! Dude, was that meant to be a big announcement? They already know what it is. They read the title. This is fucking stupid. No, Neo, you’re fucking stupid. Now fuck off and get me a coffee whilst I explain the rules to these nice people. Urgh, fine. So, essentially, the rules for this are the same as with any other Hurt/Heal on the wiki. Here we have 199 of the wiki’s most liked, notorious, and intelligent users (and Mortal) , coming from all periods of the wiki’s existence. We have super relevant new users, and then people who most new users will be like “who the fuck…” (VintageSir, anyone?). Each day you get one hurt and one heal, that you can enact on any of the living users on the list. To use this you must first have an account, and secondly, that account must have been on the wiki for at least a month. No AWC votes, and, hopefully, no sock votes. Everyone starts off with ten health points. When someone hits 0 they die, and will be sent to the graveyard. There is a maximum total of 40 health points. The blog will be updated at high noon GMT. After this you may post. POST YOUR VOTES AFTER NOON GMT. After that has passed you are entitled to vote again. This should really be unspoken. You cannot fucking hurt or heal yourself. We are looking at you, Sega. So without further ado… Let’s get hurting- … … … Neo you were meant to fucking say healing. Oh shit! Was I? Fuck, can we do that again? Nope. We don’t have that kind of budget. Just get this started. Fine, Daddy Loyg. Begin….NOW! Contestants # A bowl of cereal 5 # Accordion Chick 10 # Alanomaly 14 # Amontgomery 10 # Andrew0218 10 # AttackEyebrows12 10 # AwesomeGamer 10 # Awesomesix 11 # Baby GG 11 # BackToTheFuturama86 13 # Bantha117 16 # Batman3095 10 # BennyCupster (Reson) 9 # Billy Cougar 5 # BlackAvenger19 10 # Bobdave 14 # Brandon Service DF 13 # BreZ 13 # Cacola 12 # Captain Warrior 13 # ClockworkFirefly 15 # CrazyMazy28 9 # DamasterW 10 # Darkchocolate 11 # Dark Cyan 13 # Dean624 10 # Dennis Rocking 7 # Devilishmind (Devil) 8 # DexterMaximus 10 # Dragonburger2003 4 # Dragonsblood23 12 #Drakan 95 11 # DudeWithASuit 10 # Element K 16 # EpicLlamaSwag42 6 # ERBofSmoshery 15 # FlareBlitz47 11 # Flippinawesome 10 # Froggy 10 # GabrielolXP 11 # GIR 5 life 11 # Gliscor Fan 10 # Goku and Superman 10 # GravityMan 16 # GreenToxic 10 # HappySmileyGuy 10 # Hawkeye Bowman 13 9 # Hippie Rat 13 # Hoagy 11 # Iliketrains455 11 # IsaacNewton98 10 # J1coupe 13 # JackBurton 9 # JacobSZ 11 # Jagaur 10 # JakeTheManiac 14 # JaphethMario 11 # Jella141 18 # Joeaikman 8 # JohnLeJohn 10 # John Micheal Mitchell 4 # Jorge Whore Hay 10 # Joshuakrasinski 8 # JPhil2.0 10 # JuliusERBFan 10 # Karichanx102 11 # KillerFace 12 # Kitana Oasis Black 11 # KittenOfTheNorth (Intru) 11 # Kungfuguy27 11 # Lab Tux 10 # LakuitaBro 10 # Lasse200 10 # LeandroDaVinci 26 # Left 4 Speed 13 # Leijuli33 (Notacat) 11 # Lordoftheparrots 12 # Loygansono55 22 # Lydia Prower 10 # Mat4yo 13 # Matoro58 10 # Maxim Million 7 # Mcdamon23 11 # Mendes2 16 # MetalFire 14 # Milliondollaradi 11 # Minipop56 11 # Moimadd 10 # Mortal5075 18 # Mr Awesome300 12 # MrMapleSyrup 10 # MrPiet Captain 3 # Multi Super Vids 8 # NeoBranwen711 14 # NightFalcon9004 9 # NoticeMe 10 # PacmanIsGr8Don’ttH8M8 10 # Pal named R 9 # ParoThese 6 # Patts9009 11 # Phineas Flynn29789 13 # Pirate Princess7 12 # Polar Bore 10 # PredatorFan2 10 # PurpleKiren 12 # RadicalWeavile 10 # Randomeverythingish 10 # Razzyfilms 10 # RedLuigi 8 # RespectThePixel 10 # RespectThePixelette 9 # Richard Milhous Nixon 8 # Robotic Operating Mango 13 # Rockerpikmin 10 # SamisFusion 8 # Santoryu99 10 # Savage Superior 19 # Sceptileisgreat14 11 # ScoobyWho 10 # Scrav 12 # Scrawland Scribblescratch 14 # Seraphimon44 9 # Shaunofthered 14 # ShoopDaKev 10 # Shopnil 7 # SierraStalker 11 # Silent Mocker 5 # Sirofhpatfj 8 # SkeepTieel 11 # SkydivingQuagga 24 # SliceTheCake 8 # SophisticatedShark 10 # Stahlix 11 # Stofferex 14 # Straight Slinky 12 # Super Mysterious 15 # Swordzmanp236 10 # Taskmaster2045 10 # Taviwave 14 # Teddy Fail 13 # Tesla Man 11 # ThatchSys 10 # TheAssyrianAssassin1337 16 # TheDarkLordOfDarkness 10 # TheDoctorTenGrinch 11 # TheEyeOfAllEyes 11 # TheFarceAwakens 17 # The Flatwoods Monster 19 # Thegizmogremlins 11 # TheMindOfMe 9 # TheSteelerNation2 12 # ThyNotShallRap 14 # Tigerisnormal 16 # TKandMit 27 # Tkid117 11 # TonyMacaroni 11 # TP87 10 # Triple-Stabber :P 26 # Trixycase 10 # TruthBrood 12 # Tuxedo! 10 # Ultimate Hair Dryer 12 # UnstableIsotope42 14 # V0DeusEstDominiMei (Nick) 12 # ValhallaBro 11 # Voice of the Voiceless 11 # Wachowman 21 # Windindi 7 # WonderPikachu12 14 # WoodenHornets 9 # Wunderwaffe 42 10 # Ynkrdlevin17 12 # Yobar 16 # YouTubeKorea 10 # Zombielicker 11 Top 3 27 pts TK 26 pts Leandro and Triple 25 pts Quagga Bottom 3 3 pts Piet 4 pts John Micheal Mitchell and Dragonburger 5 pts Billy Cougar and A bowl of cereal Graveyard 200th - WONDER PIKACHU IS A NAZI - Killed by TK - Day One - Put a gun in his mouth and fired THUNDERBOLT! 199th - Doctor Autismo! - Killed by Clockwork - Day Two - Diagnosed with death! 198th - Iamthelegion - Killed by Mendes - Day Two - His legion killed him. 197th - Rob Tick - Killed by Jake - Day Four - Ticker failed. 196th - Segamad66 - Killed by Mortal - Day Five - Viral Infection Damages Health Points! 195th - A Fandom Users - Killed by Hippie - Day Five - Anonymous in Death! 194th - Romleon - Killed by Jake - Day Five - Jacked off too hard! 193rd Meatholl - Killed by Legion - Day Six - Hurted on by users! 192nd VintageSir - Killed by Wonder - Day Six - VintageSir For Death! 191th FrankieRapBattles - Killed by Mendes - Day Seven - Stolen his death from Billy Mays! 190th Four4 - Killed by Mortal - Day Eight - A good Conductor for hurts! 189th iSmack - Killed by Smoshery - Day Eight - Edited out of the competition! 188th Tbone - Killed by Smoshery - Day Nine - Tboned! 187th Womi - Killed by Gravity - Day Nine - Slit his own wrists on all that edge! 186th VGRB - Killed by Wach - Day Nine - Game Over! (cliche af ifkr!) 185th CE - Killed by Mendes - Day Nine - Exepndable! 184th Clara James - Killed by Mendes - Day Ten - Died less peacefully! 183rd Kian Mikierr - Killed by Jake - Day Ten - The death of an artist! 182nd Justin Buckner - Killed by Farce - Day Eleven - News Just In! Homicide Reported! 181st SuperThingsOnCups - Killed by Legion - Day Eleven - 180th AngryVideoGameBird - Killed by Mendes - Day Twelve - Catapulted out of the competition! 179th Wrath - Killed by Pal named R - Day Twelve - TJ choked on a BJ! 178th A Giant Ass Spider - Killed by Elvis - Day Twelve - Met The Newspaper! 177th ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever - Killed by Loyg - Day Thirteen - ElvisGoopGetsHurtForever! 176th Reignic3 - Killed by Istilldontknow - Day Thirteen - He became what he taught! Last Updated Hurt Paro, Heal Steeler by Eyes Category:Blog posts